Hidan Looks Like Malfoy
by Mini-Chobi
Summary: Everyone thought it when they saw Hidan for the first time. I just wrote it. Thought what, you ask? Why, that Hidan looks like Draco Malfoy. [Series of drabbles depicting many ways Hidan finds out that he's Malfoy's lookalike]
1. DEIDARA OMG!

_A/N: You better have noticed it already!! I mean, come on!! HIDAN LOOKS LIKE MALFOY!!! XDD_

_

* * *

_

"Hidan! Come over here, un!"  
"What is it, Deidara?"  
"LOOK!!!"  
"Um... Harry Potter. Nice. What a fucking waste of my time-"  
"NO NO WAIT, UN!! LOOK AT THIS MOVIE SCREENCAP OF DRACO MALFOY!!"  
"...what about that fucking idiot?"

Deidara looked at Hidan like he was stupid.

"HE LOOKS LIKE YOU!!"

* * *

_I know. One of the shortest things ever. BUT HEY!! It's a drabble!!!_


	2. HARRY POTTER!

_A/N: No, I don't own Hidan OR Malfoy. That would be weird to be both Kishimoto AND Rowling..._

_

* * *

_

Harry Potter sped towards the figure in front of him. It was Malfoy, IT HAD TO BE!! Harry pounced and pinned the surprised man down to the floor. Pointing his wand at 'Malfoy', Harry quickly shoved Veritaserum down 'Malfoy's' throat.

"AHA!! I HAVE CAUGHT YOU!! Now... WHERE IS SNAPE AND VOLDEMORT!?"  
"I don't know, you fucking retard!! GET OFF ME!"  
"What? Did I not give you enough Veritaserum...?"  
"YOU FUCKING TARD!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!! GET OFF YOU GAY-ASS!!"  
"Wait... so you're not Malfoy?"  
"HELL NO!!! MY NAME'S HIDAN!!"  
"...oh. Sorry about that. You two look awfully alike."  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!! GET OFF ME _RIGHT NOW_ YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!"

* * *

_Awww... _

_HIDAN!!! (glomps) _

_Malfoy!! (kicks where it hurts) _

_HIDAAAAAAN!!!!! (glomps again)_


	3. VOLDIE STEALS!

_Okay. I'm not one to be unhappy about negativity, but come on, use your brains people. Hidan, drabble, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy -it's going to be crack. So don't FLAME. If you feel the irresistible urge to diss me or something DO IT IN YOUR HEAD. NO-ONE CARES. I will ignore flames!! _

_That is NOT to say, however, that I do not accept constructive criticism. I'm an open-minded person, but my mind snaps shut like a venus fly trap speed fast forward x100 as soon as you start flaming. Because usually flames have no reason whatsoever and don't explain what the hell they didn't like it, and is just a flurry of curses flung my way, and I couldn't care less. So if you want to flame, GO AWAY and flame someone that wants them. _

* * *

Hidan hummed a little tune as he stepped into The Drunken Evil (where villians gather and drink - super evil masterminds get 50 off everything!). He was dressed casually, some sweats, a shirt, and a long black trench coat that, admittedly, made him look 4 inches shorter. 

But you don't have to look tall to go to a pub built for evil villians, especially since supervillians only go there when one of their plans fail. It's actually more appropriate for you to look small and sad. Despite outward appearances and portrayals, most of these guys where quivery little cowards. It didn't really matter. He was a minion anyway. Minions came here all the time, and no one gave a flying shit how you were dressed.

After exchanging smiles with Wicked Witch of the West, Hidan sat down and ordered a Long Island Ice Tea. The barman immediately whipped up the drink, and Hidan handed over a few coins before lifting the cup to his lips.

Before he had taken so much as a sip, however, it was jerked away from him, and, turning, he was faced with the most hideous looking man he had ever seen holding his drink, including all the weird people he'd seen Zetsu eat. The guy looked like a freakin' albino snake.

"Where have you been?" the hideous man hissed. "I have summoned you again and again. Wormtail is whimpering back at Snape's place, his arm burning. And where do I find you? Sitting at a bar drinking... and..." the guy lifted up Hidan's glass in distaste. "Is this even an alchoholic beverage? Or is it ice tea?"

Hidan's eye twitched.

"Look, you fucking bastard, get your fugly snake-face out of mine right now," he growled. "I don't know you, or Wormtail or Snape or anyone. Just fucking go away."

The guy's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy-"

"MALFOY AGAIN!" screamed Hidan. "YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL YOU!? _I'M NOT THIS FUCKING MALFOY KID! I'M **HIDAN**_!"

The guy blinked and stepped back. Grimacing, he turned on the spot and vanished.

Hidan cursed and turned back to the table, reaching out for his beverage while muttering profanity under his breath. He paused and looked up at his hand, which was groping at thin air.

Then, realization set in.

"HE TOOK MY FUCKING DRINK!"

* * *

Yes, that WAS Voldie right there confronting Hidan... and stealing his ice tea : P I don't own Harry potter, The Wizard of Oz, or NARUTO. I wish I did though. I'd be filthy rich. But then... I wouldn't like to be the guy who owns the Wizard of Oz. I'd be dead xD 


End file.
